


sixteen inches, from head to heart

by M0stlyVoid



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Entries [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Motivational Posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid
Summary: in which draco and harry are in trouble at work for an ~undisclosed display, and harry's not having it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Entries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663990
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	sixteen inches, from head to heart

**Author's Note:**

> for the september drarry discord drabble challenge which i hosted! prompt was 'journey' and word restriction was 325 words.

_sometimes the longest journey we make is the sixteen inches from our heads to our hearts. – elena avila_

* * *

The Wizarding Relations representative was still talking, but his voice was a background buzz. He wasn't saying anything worth paying attention to, but if some nugget of useful information did make its way out of the dreck, Draco was sure Potter would pass it along later.

Draco stared blankly at the wall behind the representative, _call-me-Ed_ he'd introduced himself (complete with a smile that was mostly a nervous grimace, the sheen of flop-sweat at his temples) still droning on about _propriety_ and regulations. Draco was seconds from falling asleep; when he glanced left, Potter’s eyes looked glazed over, even though he kept nodding at appropriate intervals and was managing to maintain a contrite expression.

In an effort to remain awake, Draco examined _call-me-Ed_ ’s office. He sneered at the row of motivational posters on the back wall—ghastly imports from the Muggle world, even Hermione hated the things, asinine ‘calming’ photos paired with pointless platitudes like _Positivity: Pass It On!_ and _The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step._ Appalling.

Sighing, Draco slumped further into his chair. “Look,” he said, loudly enough to make Potter jump. _Call-me-Ed_ stuttered to a stop. “We get it. There's a paper to sign, a class to take, and we’ll consider ourselves told. Are we done?”

“Er,” _call-me-Ed_ dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief, “you see, Auror Malfoy, the Minister has expressed… _concern_ over this morning's revelations, and feels that additional measures are required. I am to advise you that effective Monday, you will both be assigned to diff—”

“No,” Potter interjected. "No, we won't. Let's go, Draco. We're done here." He stood and left the room.

Draco followed, ignoring _call-me-Ed's_ shouts. "Just like that, Potter?" he asked, amused.

"Have I _ever_ not gotten my way here, _Malfoy_?" Potter returned, slanting him a promisingly dirty glance.

"Hmm. And what would you say to taking the rest of the afternoon off?"

They were Apparated away before Draco finished the sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bonesliketambourines)
> 
> * * *


End file.
